Until You Turn To Me
by Hika-and-Kao
Summary: Hikaru loves Kaoru. Kaoru has a girlfriend, and doesn't realize Hikaru's feelings. Or his own. It's better if you read it... Umm... If you noticed, we changed the rating... XD For SC...
1. Of Girlfriends, Chairs, and Skanks

_**DISCLAIMER: **__We have no claimers for Ouran…_

_^_^ Hey everyone! This is the first story that we decided on!_

_**Yeah, so you better like it! *glares***_

_Cinder…_

…_**^^ Just kidding. If it sucks, just say so! ^^**_

_*rolls eyes* Enjoy!_

_**Hey! That's my line! T.T**_

_Oh, and don't believe what you read in the first part of the story. It's NOT Hikakao… at least, not yet… *evil grin*

* * *

_

_**Bold is Cinder, writing as Kaoru,**_

_And regular is Hika writing as Hikaru!

* * *

_

**I opened my eyes and yawned, flipping over to my other side. Of course, I was greeted by the sight of Hikaru with his head jammed underneath a pillow. I smiled, and then began the usual routine.**

"**Hikaru," I reached over and touched his back with a cold hand. His muscles tensed up and rippled.**

"**Groff…" he grumbled, shoving his head further under the pillows. I laughed.**

"**Silly Onii-san," I placed my other hand on the small of his back and rubbed, as if to warm up my deathly cold appendages.**

"**Kaoru…" Hikaru rolled over, taking my hands with him, forcing me to straddle his torso. As soon as I had, Hikaru bolted up right, knocking his head into mine.**

"**Ow!" We said in unison, and I fell backwards. **

"**Hikaru!" I complained from the floor.**

"**I'm sorry!" His face appeared over the edge of the bed, with a hand rubbing his forehead. "You shouldn't do that!"**

"**Not my fault! You rolled over!" I laughed. "Now, we need to get ready for school."**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

_Hikaru, you are such an idiot, _I thought ruefully. _Why did you have to mess things up this morning? If only that dang Ami wasn't in the picture. Loving my twin would be a lot easier if he didn't have a girlfriend._

"…Mr. Hitachiin?" All eyes were on Kaoru and me as we said, "Which one?"

"Hikaru please," the teacher requested.

"I'm sorry… I don't know," I replied, having not heard the question.

"Kaoru then," she re-directed.

"Gatsby's is a love that cannot be. He knows that he truly loves Daisy, but can't seem to realize that she will never be with him," Kaoru spouted off insightfully.

_Gatsby's a lucky man… to be blissfully unaware that his love is unrequited… would that I could… would that I could…_

Suddenly, I heard the telltale "Squeee!" _–Thump- _of fainting fangirls. I had said all of that aloud…

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**I raised my eyebrow at my twin. He blushed and turned away. So I had to wait until class was over.**

"**So… who's the lucky girl?" I asked, smiling and lightly hitting him in the arm.**

"**N-no one…" he looked away again. I was about to argue, when someone called my name.**

"**Kaoru!" Ami squealed, running up and wrapping her arms around my neck.**

"**Hey," I kissed her cheek. For some reason, I couldn't bear to kiss her lips. **_**Because I love her? I heard that love can be like that sometimes.**_

"**I-I gotta go," Hikaru mumbled, walking a little faster.**

"**Did you two have a fight?" Ami looked up at me with big gray eyes. I thought for a moment. **

"**No. I'm not sure what's up with him…"**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

_So he's going to flaunt his girlfriend, eh? _I thought as I power walked toward Music Room 3. _Well, I'll show him._

I arrived in the music room to see only Kyouya. He was sitting at a desk, typing on his laptop. An idea struck me.

"Hey, Kyouya!" I called as I walked toward him.

"Hello Hikaru," he replied, not even looking up from the screen. "Where's Kaoru?"

"Somewhere that is not here, I assume," I said vaguely, pulling Kyouya's rolly chair back and turned it around to face me. Before he could move, I deftly removed his glasses and straddled his legs in the chair. I took his face in my hands and tilted it toward mine.

"Just play along," I whispered before claiming Kyouya's lips for my own.

Lemme just tell you, Kyouya is an _amazing _kisser. Before long, my shirt was halfway off and Kyouya had begun kissing down my jawbone and onto my neck. Suddenly, a giggling Kaoru with an equally bubbly Ami in tow burst into the room. The looks on their faces were priceless. Ami looked as if there was a "Squee!" _-Thump- _in her future, and Kaoru was frozen in shock.

_Hehehe... that'll show him _I thought smugly.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**I'm not sure why, but anger was surging through my veins, seeing my older brother straddling the shadow lord, whose _tongue _was in Hikaru's _belly button._**

**I was about to start yelling when Ami cut in.**

**"Ooooooh! How long have you two been together?" she looked hopeful, her dark brown hair swishing around her overly eager face.**

**"Oh, not long. Not long at all," Hikaru smirked as Kyouya removed his tongue from my twin's navel orifice. Ami looked on the verge of passing out. I decided that no good would come from arguing with him now, so I shot him the we'll-talk-about-this-later look. He stuck his tongue out at me and got out of Kyouya's lap, putting his shirt back on completely. **

**Now, I was _mad_.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

Kyouya got up and sat down on a couch. I walked over and sprawled out on the same couch, putting my head into his lap. Kaoru looked murderous. I grabbed the shadow lord's hand and kissed his open palm.

"You taste good, Kyou-chan," I murmured, giving him the "Where did you learn to do _that_?" look.

"Mmmm... you do too," he replied, giving me the you-don't-want-to-know look.

"Cuddle buns?" I said, batting my eyelashes sweetly.

"Yes Sugarplum?" he smirked. **(A/N: Really? Really Hika? XD)**

"Can I stay with you tonight? I think Kaoru would like to have some alone time with Ami, and you know I can never pass up an opportunity to have you all to my self," I grinned.

"I have no objections, my love," he agreed.

And that is how I ended up staying the night with the shadow lord.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**And that was how Hikaru ended up spending the night with the shadow lord. I was seriously _not _happy. Not a day has gone by that we haven't slept in the same bed. Some strange part of me just _had _to fight for Hikaru to _not _stay with Kyouya.**

**"Hikaru," I intoned, hoping he would hear the warning in my voice.**

**"Aw, come on Kao. Let them have some privacy," Ami looped her arm around mine and began to pull me away. At that point, I was near tears.**

**"Hika..." I called a little desperately. Just before Ami dragged me completely out of the room, I saw a painful expression on Hikaru's face.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"Tell me again why you're staying with me?" Kyouya asked.

"Because Kaoru looked murderous," I explained for the umpteenth time.

"Ah," he replied, sitting down on his bed. This would be my first night without Kaoru and I was a little apprehensive.

"We don't have to stay in the same room..." I reluctantly pointed out.

"No no. I don't mind. I know that you'll be lonely without Kaoru." I felt a pang of guilt that I was forcing Kaoru to sleep alone, but I shoved it to the back of my mind.

"Thanks," I told him.

We got under the covers and I wrapped my arms around Kyouya's waist. I buried my face in his shoulder and drifted off to sleep, thankful for the warmth he provided.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**"No... I'm serious! I'll be okay," I sighed. Ami was becoming insistent. "Bye," I hung up the phone, and leaned back on the bed, my eyes filling up with tears.**

**_I missed Hikaru._**

**Without taking off my school uniform, and tears streaming down my face, I fell asleep.  
**


	2. Of Dates, Showers, and Expensive Wine

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Even if we pooled all of our money together, we could never own Ouran. We don't own the song either. This is where the story becomes a little piratey…you know…R rated __**It's borderline pornographic, Hika **__Oh don't listen to her…she's just being a fun-killer XD don't say we didn't warn you XD __**Don't forget that Cinder is bold writing as Kaoru **__and Hika is regular writing as Hikaru_

**Warnings**

**Smuttish, yaoi, teen drinking, angst, twincest (sort of), don't like don't read  
**

_

* * *

_**~We are liiiving in a material world and I am a material girl!~**

"**Nnnuhh," I groaned as the music cut throught my dreamless sleep. Who would be calling me at this ungodly hour?! (A/N: Honestly. How could he **_**not**_** know that he's gay with **_**that**_** ringtone? XD)**

**~Li-ving in a material world-MATERIA-AL!~**

**I groaned again and answered my annoying phone.**

"'**Looo?" I moaned.**

"**Kao~chan! Get uu~up!" Ami's voice sounded like fingernails on a chalk board this early.**

"**Aaaammiii! Do you know how **_**early**_** it is?!"**

"**What?! It's one in the afternoon!" I registered this and grunted at the thought that I had slept so late.**

"**How did I not catch that?" I sat up, cringing from the stiffness in my limbs.**

"**I don't know. What do you want to do today?" she changed subjects swiftly and uncaringly. I glanced at the calendar. It was Saturday.**

"**Well, first I need to take a shower. Call you after?"**

"**Sure! Love ya!" she bubbled.**

"**Mmhmm." I hung up. **_**Why does she keep saying that? I never say it back…The only person I've ever said it to and meant it is… **_**A wave of fresh sorrow and angst swept over me. **_**No. I'm not thinking about him now. It's shower time.**_

**I got out of bed and stretched, heading to the bathroom, stripping off my clothes on the way. When I reached the bathroom and succeeded in turning the water scalding, I glanced at myself in the mirror.**

"**What is **_**wrong**_** with you? If he wants to go off and spend the night with a boyfriend or something, it's no concern of yours," I told myself in a stern voice. The mirror stared back. I sighed. "Whatever."**

**I stepped into the shower, flinching slightly at the burning sensation of the water. The bathroom door opened and closed, not quite loud enough for me to hear. What I **_**did**_** hear was a familiar voice.**

"**Kaoru?" I felt my eyes widen and, without thinking, I jumped out of the shower, dripping with water, and tackled Hikaru to the ground.**

"**AGK! Kaoru!" he squeaked (something that I had no idea he was capable of doing), blushing furiously. I was hugging him tightly, clinging for dear life. He relaxed a bit, the initial shock of being tackled by his naked and wet brother fading away. He probably couldn't tell (on account of my sopping hair) that I was crying.**

"**I missed you, Onii-san…"**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"I missed you too, Onii-chan," I murmured. _More than you know…_

_Earlier that morning_

"Mmm…morning, Kaoru," I mumbled as I rolled over in his arms to face him. I openened my eyes to see that these were not Kaoru's arms around me. They were the Shadow Lord's.

"Oh…It's just you…" I groaned.

"_Someone_ sounds happy to see me," Kyouya sarcastically commented.

"Sorry…I had forgotten that I wasn't at home.

"Understandable. As there was no merit in our 'relationship' except that you now owe me, and it was more than a little amusing, you should go to Kaoru and Ami and tell them that we broke up," he instructed.

I called a car to take me home. When I reached the room that Kaoru and I share, I heard the shower running. I opened the door and was suddenly glomped by my naked and wet twin.

_Back to the present_

"Um…Kaoru? Not that I'm complaining but…do you realize that you are _quite_ naked and _quite_ moist?" I asked. I watched as his ears turned fire engine red.

"Y-yeah…I knew that…" he replied nervously.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**I buried my face deeper into the lapels of his shirt, too embarssed to get up. Instead, I made a suggestion.**

"**Shower?"**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"Sure," I replied as Kaoru got off of me. I disrobed and we got in the shower.

"Good Lord, Kao! Could you have this water a little warmer?"

"Yes," he said indignantly, reaching out of the shower and flushing the toilet. A slew of boiling hot water came pouring out of the shower head, so I leapt out of its way, dragging Kaoru with me. I tripped on the bathrug and fell, landing on my back with Kaoru straddling my hips.

**=O.O= **O.O **=O.O= **O.O **=O.O=**

"**Ouch!" I landed on Hikaru with a wet-**_**thump**_**. I wasn't sure if he was blushing or if the hot water had made him flush.**

"**Ow," I said a bit quieter.**

"**I'm sorry!" he closed his eyes, embarrassed.**

"**S'Okay. Be more careful next time." I made as though to get off, but Hikaru grabbed my hips, pinning me to him.**

"**What? What's a matter?"**

**=O.O= **O.O **=O.O= **O.O **=O.O=**

"Um…nothing…just…um…" I mumbled in an effort to conceal my growing hard-on.

"Just stay…" I muttered. Kaoru gave me a confused look. So began my mental reciting of the pledge of alleigence and imagining of Tamaki's grandmother as a stripper.

**=O.O= **O.O **=O.O= **O.O **=O.O=**

"…**So do you wanna come?" I had just gotten off the phone with Ami. "You could bring…Kyouya with you."**

"**Oh, erm…about that…we kinda hadda falling out." I gave him a 'look'. He sighed. "As in, we broke up. Are no longer an item. Fell off the proverbial 'hobby horse'." I felt my jaw drop.**

"_**Hobby horse**_**?! Since when?!"**

"_**Proverbial, **_**Kaoru. Not real," he assured me. I let out a sigh of relief. **_**Because I would be horrified that my older brother was boinking the Shadow Lord? What the heck is wrong with me?**_

"**Either way, I don't think I'll go…I'll find something else to do," he looked away.**

"**But…It would be fun!" We were at the door now.**

"**No, you go have fun with your girlfriend." He pushed me out the door and shut it.**

"**I…love you…" I said softly, at the door, and then walked to the limo.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"I love you…" I leaned my back against the door, fighting back tears. I was tempted to fling the door open, run in to Kaoru's arms, and tell him everything. But I knew I couldn't. So, I did the next best thing. I called Tamaki.

"Tono…do you wanna come over and keep me company? Kao is on a _date_ with _Ami_," I explained.

"Ooooo! Sure! I'll be over in like five seconds!" he babbled, oblivious to the edge in my voice.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"**Awww! Sad face!" Ami's face looked far from sad. "I was hoping he would come," she added, snuggling up under my chin. We were on our way to the ice rink, planning on a day of ice skating.**

**I just mumbled an agreement and wished for the aforementioned day to be over.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

I made my way into my parents' secret "love nest" with a bottle of wine and two wine glasses. Tamaki was sitting on the heart shaped bed, stroking the silken sheets. He looked up from his entrancement and his eyes widened in excitement when he saw me enter.

"Is that the 1787 Chateau Lafite?!" he asked in amazement.

"But of course," I smirked, sitting down behind him and breathing ever so carefully on the side of his neck.

"You know," I whispered in his ear, "I hear that silk sheets feel great on _naked skin_…" I felt him shiver. I leaned back and poured the wine, handing him a glass, and began massaging his shoulders.

"T-this w-wine has an _amazing_ bouquet," he stuttered in an attempt to keep things innocent. I moved around to the front of him and licked his lips, tasting the wine.

"Mmmm…tastes good too," I said sensually. (A/N: Hikaru is such a skank XD)

"Someone's being _naughty_," Tamaki smirked just before I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled his lips to mine. I pressed my tounge against his lips, seeking entry which he promptly granted. We seemed to be battling for dominance. Suddenly, I felt him relax against me in surrender. I kissed my way down his jaw bone and on to his neck where I began sucking, giving him a hickey. I yanked his shirt off and nibbled his collar bone.

"Nnnmm," he moaned. I laid him out, pinning him to the bed and sliding down to his belly button. I started there and ran my tounge all the way up his smooth chest. He locked his fingers into my hair and re-claimed my mouth as his own. _It's my lucky night…_

**=O.O= **O.O **=O.O= **O.O **=O.O=**

(A/N: Because Cinder is a whiney baby, I was forced to write most of this bit. It _is_ in Kaoru's point of view, but it contains adult themes that would compromise dear Cinder's innocent state of mind *evil grin* it's Cinder again when it switches back to bold, btw)

_I wish Hikaru had gone with us…well…I guess I always have Ami… _I thought as I entered the house. I immediately sensed that something wasn't quite right. I could hear ragged screams and moans coming from the room in the house that our mother had designated as "off limits." _Hikaru must be in trouble! _I thought in panic. I ran to the room and threw open the door. What I saw will be burned into my retinas for years to come.

Hikaru was thrusting, yes _thrusting_, into Tamaki.

"Hikaru…" Tamaki moaned. **My jaw dropped. I was speechless. So I did the only thing that I could think of.**

**I ran.**

**=O.O= **O.O **=O.O= **O.O **=O.O=**

As I lay there under the silk sheets in a state of post-coital bliss, Tamaki with his arms around my waist, using my chest as a pillow, I tought about how much I wished he had been kaoru. Tamaki was asleep and his soft, rhythmic snoring was causing me to drift. _I love you, Kaoru _I thought as I slipped into unconsousness.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**Questions ran through my head. **_**Why am I crying? Why is Hikaru doing this? Why do I feel this way?**_

**I dropped to my knees.**

_**Am i…in love with…my brother?

* * *

**_

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! **Cliffie!!!! haha!!!!** As the sands in an hourglass…so are the days of our lives… **Totally! LOL **This is such a soap opera XD **Now all you people need to do is to click that button down there… yes that one, and REVIEW!!!!!! ^^ **We have chappies 3-5ish written… now we just need to type them^^

**~Cinder a**nd Hika


	3. Of Walls, Breakups, and Scotch

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Own? Ha! As if!_

_**Heya! Thanks for sticking with us! Much appreciated. ^^ **__Yeah. Here is the warnings for this chappie. ^^_

_**WARNINGS: **__Implied smut, drinking, angst, pointless staring, and evil sarcasm…_

_**Enjoy!

* * *

**_

_**Bold is CINDER writing as KAORU, **__and regular is HIKA writing as HIKARU.

* * *

_

**It was a bright, sunny day. Cheerful, really. Or, at least, to other people. But noooooo. Not me.**

"**Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Ami turned her big gray eyes to me for the millionth time.**

"**No, because nothing's wrong. Why do you keep assuming that something's wrong? Gah!" That was a total lie.**

_**You **_**really **_**want to know what's wrong Ami? Well, I seem to be in love with…wait for it… wait for it… MY BROTHER!**_

**Of course, I would never tell her that. Aloud.**

"**Kao, I'm just trying to help," she said uneasily. I sighed.**

"**I'm sorry. But seriously. I'm fine." Images of the previous day were pushing forward. I couldn't suppress them.**

"**Okay…" Ami looked back at the wall we were staring at. Wall staring for a date? My idea. Obviously. I was hoping it would be quieter, but Ami doesn't seem to get the concept of the term. I sighed again.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

"Mmm… Morning Hikaru…" Tamaki mumbled into my chest.

"I would hardly call it morning. It's like, two in the afternoon," I smirked.

"Well if _someone _hadn't kept me up all night…" he scolded playfully.

"What a night it was," I reminisced.

"You were _amazing_. Best I've had," he praised.

"It was my first time," I muttered in embarrassment.

"Well, it was perfect," Tamaki informed me, leaning up to kiss me. I placed a finger on his lips.

"We can't keep doing this, Tamaki. I love Kaoru, and I know you love Kyouya, so lets just stop kidding ourselves and go find the people that we wished had been with last night," I told him. With that, I pulled on my clothes and left Tamaki lying on the bed, slack jawed, and went off in search of Kaoru.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**Ami had left long ago. She had to "do something productive." Where was I? Still having a staring contest with the wall. And winning.**

**This particular wall was of a shed. Said shed used to be Hikaru and I's favorite hiding spot. So staring at it was like staring at a bunch of memories.**

**I sat there for a long time.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

I walked into the shed that had once been Kaoru and I's favorite hiding place on a whim.

"Kaoru?" I called, peering out the window. I spotted him. He appeared to be having a staring contest with one of the outside walls. I exited the shed, snuck up behind my twin, and wrapped my arms around him. He pushed me away.

"I didn't expect you to get over Kyouya so fast," he remarked, his voice dripping with disdain.

_Oh frak… he saw us…_

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**Hikaru's face fell and turned panicky at the same time.**

"**Wh-what do you mean?" he stammered, backing away slightly.**

"**And Tamaki? Did you ditch him too?" I hissed, not knowing where all the anger was coming from. Hikaru's face grew even more surprised.**

"**I-you-saw?" he stammered again.**

"**Obviously," I scoffed. "And you know what? I think… wait… I HATE YOU!" I screamed, tears falling down my face.**

**I ran away again, before I could regret my words. I did anyways.**

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

Tears flowed freely as I watched Kaoru run away.

"I… love you…" I whispered. I began wandering around aimlessly, wallowing in self pity. _Why was I so stupid? _I wanted to die. I found myself in front of a door. It opened to reveal one Takashi Morinozuka.

"Come in," he invited. I entered and he sat me down in a chair. He left for a moment and came back with two glasses of amber colored liquid.

"Scotch?" he offered.

**=^.^= **O.o **=^.^= **O.o **=^.^=**

**I sat down with a **_**–Thump- **_**(A/N: There are a lot of –thump-s in this fic… XD) and grabbed the first bottle I could. Then I figured that water wasn't strong enough. So I went to our parent's "secret" stash and grabbed some scotch. **

**After it was poured into my cup, I raised it. **

"**To a botched relationship," **_**Stupid Hikaru.**_

**And with that, I took my first ever drink of alcohol.

* * *

**

_**Ahhhh! Another cliffie!!!!!! X.X **__XD Okay, you guys know what to do! __**YE-ah! REVIEW!!!!! ^^ Please?**_

_**~Cinder a**__nd Hika_


	4. Of Throw Up, Kisses, and Sleep

_**DISCLAIMER: **__You're kidding, right? Do we LOOK rich to you?_

_**Heya! Thanks for the loyalty! ^^ Much appreciated. **Yes. And now, the warnings..._

_**WARNINGS: **Yaoi, drinking, angst, implied smut, nacho and scotch breath, and so on. Don't like, don't read._

_**Enjoy!

* * *

BOLD is Cinder, writing as KAORU, **and REGULAR is Hika writing as HIKARU.

* * *

_**I ****guess it's a good thing that our parents were both out of town and that alcohol, as it turns out, does _not _settle well with me. Too bad I didn't realize that until _after _I had finished off the whole bottle of scotch. So I spent the night in the bathroom, throwing up my guts and crying.**

**"Hikaruuuu," was all I could manage to say before emptying my already empty stomach. **

**In between heaves, I thought about what I had been angry enough to say.**

**_He'll never forgive me... I didn't even mean what I said... If anything, he'll hate _me _now... I'm such an idiot!_**

**I cursed myself and cried out for my twin before vomiting again.**

**"I'm so sorry Hikaru!" After that, everything went black.**

**=^.^= **o.O **=^.^= **o.O **=^.^=**

I awoke with a pounding headache. I was lying naked in Mori's arms and my twin senses were going crazy. I hated to leave like this, but I could tell that Kaoru needed me. I just hoped he didn't _hate _me too much to accept my help.

"It's been fun," I whispered, kissing Mori on the forehead. I put on my clothes (which I found haphazardly strewn about the room) and ran home.

When I got there, I found an empty bottle of scotch on the counter and realized that Kaoru must've drunk himself silly. And he didn't even drink!

I frantically raced to the bathroom where I found him passed out with his head in the toilet bowl.

"Kaoru," I murmured as I pulled him from the toilet. "Wake up..."

"Nmg," he groaned. I layed him out on the ground and filled up the bath with hot water and bubbles. I then undressed my sleeping twin and prepared to put him in the tub.

"C'mon Kao. Let's get you cleaned up."

"Hika... turn that light off... wait... Hikaru?"

"At your service."

**=^.^= **o.O **=^.^= **o.O **=^.^=**

**I glanced up, the lights killing my eyes, at Hikaru.**

**"H-hey now. No need for that," he stammered. I realized that I was crying.**

**"I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean it, I don't hate you, but I would understand if you hated me, I am _so _sor-" My hoarse apologies were cut off.**

**My twin brother was kissing me.**

**=^.^= **o.O **=^.^= **o.O **=^.^=**

I didn't care if he tasted like stomach acid and scotch and nachos. It felt good to finally kiss him. Very suddenly, I realized what I was doing, and all but leapt away from him.

"Erm... L-let's get you cleaned up... I-I'll bring you some aspirin and you can go to sleep..." I stumbled over my words.

**=^.^= **o.O **=^.^= **o.O **=^.^=**

**I stared, dumbfounded, not able to speak, as Hikaru lifted me up and set me in the bathtub. We were silent for the whole time, me sitting in the tub, Hikaru next to it.**

**Still feeling his lips on mine, and knowing he would take care of me, I drifted off into a more peaceful sleep.**

**=^.^= **o.O **=^.^= **o.O **=^.^=**

When I was done getting Kaoru cleaned up, I picked him up out of the tub, dried him off, and put pajamas on him. I carried him bridal style to the bed, tucked him in, and curled up next to him, drifting off to sleep as I wondered what would happen tomorrow... Monday...

* * *

**_^^ Eh? Eh? Like? _**_In the next chapter: Really bad pick-up lines, "naivety", and implements of torture. ^^ **Stay tuned! **_

_**~Cinder a**nd Hika**  
**_


End file.
